


changing my face (calling it fashion)

by theriveroflight



Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2020, Interviews, Multimedia, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Adrien sighs as he hits refresh on the page. He refreshes on a daily basis. It feels weird to see his civilian self in this category - he's seen a couple fanfictions centered around his civilian self, and it used to make him uncomfortable, and then Ladynoir was born.Or, a commentary on the nature of RPF -- based in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Fanfic Discord Character Appreciation Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631389
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: February 2020 - Character Appreciation, International Fanworks Day 2020





	changing my face (calling it fashion)

**Author's Note:**

> RPF is an insidious thing. It digs down deep into you and once you get deep enough you never come back up to the top.
> 
> This is a commentary on RPF disguised as an IFD fic for this year. It's the fifteenth somewhere, not here, not yet, but nonetheless. Here it is.
> 
> Shoutout to [ Khan ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for betaing, and shoutout to Rikka for telling me that no, my ending doesn't suck after all.
> 
> February 15th - Adrien Agreste
> 
> Title from "No Shame" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Kind of ironic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All usernames here are uncreatively made up and are not based off of real users of Twitter or Tumblr.

**_Explore #ladrien on Tumblr_ **

**lllaaaadddyyybbbbuuuggg**

look i shipped ladynoir but there are _def_ feels between ladybug and Adrien Agreste

#ladybug fr #adrien agreste #ladrien #that's what they're calling it so

**lbandcn**

[GIF of Ladybug saving Adrien from Gorzilla]

_credit: Ladyblog footage_

#ladybug fr #akumas of paris #gorzilla #my edits #ladrien #not meant to be romantic but whatever #adrien agreste

**supermodelspec**

Read our latest article on the nature of the relationship between Adrien and Ladybug!

#celebrities #adrien agreste #ladybug fr #chat noir fr #ladrien #ladynoir #sms article

***

2007 works in  Parisian Superheroes RPF 

← Previous **1** 2 3 4 5 6…97 98 99 100 101 Next →

***

Adrien sighs as he hits refresh on the page. He refreshes on a daily basis. It feels weird to see his civilian self in this category - he's seen a couple fanfictions centered around his civilian self, and it used to make him uncomfortable, and then Ladynoir was born.

He _consumed_ Ladynoir content after a few battles - let their fame grow first, and then reads content about himself and someone he considers a friend.

It's a little awkward, but he finds himself laughing at the characterizations, and some of the funnier reveals and who they think he and his lady are, even though he doesn’t know who Ladybug is.

Sometimes he wonders if _she_ reads fanfiction about them too, wonder if she’d laugh about their awful characterizations of them.

***

# Taking Off the Mask

lbcnlover

###  Summary:

The reveal's happened. Now what?

Sequel to _Butterfly’s Defeat._

I looked into the beautiful blue eyes of my lady. "It's you."

***

 **Ladrien** is trending in France

 **aurore deserved better** @stormyweather

do **ladrien** shippers deserve rights? some may say yes, but they’re wrong

 **stan chat noir** @frsuperheros

are we not talking about evillustrator anymore now that ladybug has her own civi romance? **#ladrien**

 **ultimate ladynoir fan** @laadynooir

ladynoir > **ladrien** don’t @ me

***

**Adrien Agreste: Fashion, Akumas, and the Art of Getting Saved**

By Adeline Lachance

_Disclaimer: This is not the full interview. The full interview, video and all, can be found on our website, www.thisisfakeweb.com._

Adrien Agreste, the legacy of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste and famous model, first did an interview with us when he was thirteen. He's fifteen now - and a lot has changed.

 **AL:** So, Adrien, what’s changed since your last press interview?

 **AA:** Well, at my last interview in general, I had _just_ started going to public school. Since then, I’ve made many new friends among my class.

 **AL:** And, of course, both your father and your bodyguard have been, uh, akumatized?

 **AA:** Akumatized indeed. My father’s akuma was kind of insane, I didn’t think he could ever get emotional enough to be akumatized. [He laughs.] Just kidding. It was really scary, but I trust Ladybug and Chat Noir to save the day, every time. My bodyguard was kind of weird, because he was trying to get me back. I wanted to see my mom’s movie - just see her one last time, you know?

 **AL:** Who was that girl with you?

 **AA:** That’s one of my friends that I mentioned earlier - she’s someone I consider a very good friend of mine, in fact, and you might be hearing more about her at my next runway show. [He winks.]

 **AL:** Your father ran a design contest at your school for your next runway show, correct? Was the girl with you the winner?

 **AA:** That's for me to know and you to find out.

 **AL:** And speaking of that…incident, what do you think of the trend of Ladrien?

 **AA:** Honestly? I've admired her from the beginning, but I think she's uncomfortable with people shipping her in general, so I don't know. Besides, we don't really know each other that well, and for me one of the most important components of a relationship is a strong basis to build on.

[...]

 **AL:** Did you have any other encounters with Ladybug?

 **AA:** Not really. When Jackady attacked my father, we spoke, but it wasn't a real conversation. When my father was akumatized we also talked briefly, and she's very different from the person everyone thinks she is. She's absolutely brilliant and creative, yes, but she's also super down-to-earth. A lot of people I'm close to have been akumatized, from my classmates to my own father, but with Ladybug and Chat Noir, I know I'll be safe.

In conclusion, Adrien is just as down-to-earth in this interview as the superheroine he speaks of, able to both joke about his father and take the topic of the akumatizations in Paris and the latest shipping news seriously. We all tend to forget that celebrities are real people - but Adrien Agreste is always astonishingly real in a world of glittering clothes and makeup.

***

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Responsibility and What it Means to Be a Hero**

By Mathieu Roussel

_Disclaimer: This is not the full interview. The full interview, video and all, can be found on our website, www.thisisfakeweb.com._

**MR:** We're very pleased to have you here. I understand that you generally prefer the Ladyblog - what made you come here?

 **LB:** Well, as much as I enjoy the company of the Ladyblogger, Miss Césaire isn't a professional. And a professional interview helps us get to know the general public.

 **CN:** Yeah, and she can be a bit pushy, as well.

 **MR:** Of course, not as pushy as the time with Mme Chamack.

 **LB:** I wasn't inclined to do another major news source for a while. The Ladyblog is a well-respected amateur blog, followed by most of Paris for akuma alerts and the latest updates. After the disaster of the incident with Prime Queen, I don't want to exactly say that I mistrust her, or that she's a bad reporter.

 **CN:** She just asked the wrong questions. We aren't going to fault her for wanting views.

[...]

 **MR:** So what's been new?

 **LB:** Been looking at the fires on the Internet. I would love to put them out, but I have a lot going on as a civilian.

 **CN:** Same here.

 **MR:** Speaking of Internet fires…

 **LB:** I don't know how to feel about the fact that there are people out there writing fanfiction about me, about the two of us [She motions to herself and Chat], and most of all they're starting to bring Adrien Agreste into it too.

 **MR:** How old are both of you?

 **CN:** Despite what was said when we fought the Pharaoh, both of us are under the age of legal adulthood.

 **MR:** Why did you decide to be heroes? I know if I were in your situation during the Stoneheart incident, I would've been terrified.

 **LB:** It was terrifying. [She looks at Chat Noir.]

 **CN:** Ladybug has a kind heart. She cares about people. Stoneheart would have destroyed Paris. And as for me? Well, I think I almost had to. If people had died or something and I could have prevented it, I don't think I could handle it.

 **LB:** And given the ability to fix it all, who wouldn't do it? I mean, I didn't want to fight him, and I did make a lot of mistakes in that first fight. I mean, Chat...you remember.

 **CN:** We first met when Ladybug tangled us together with her yo-yo. We've been _attached_ ever since.

 **LB:** [She facepalms and shakes her head.] He's telling the truth. I might seem confident, but I have a lot of inner doubts about whether I'm good enough and deserving of the Miraculous. And Chat's always there for me. [She looks over at him.] Always.

 **MR:** How do you balance your civilian life and your superhero life?

 **CN:** Being a superhero isn't exactly as gla-meow-lous as it seems.

 **LB:** Both of us are busy as civilians, and we always have to drop everything during akuma attacks. I know I've made some ****** excuses.

 **CN:** Me too.

 **MR:** Can you say some of those excuses?

 **CN:** I covered for myself when Darkblade was akumatized by saying I got turned into a knight.

 **LB:** That one isn't too bad compared to some of mine. I've used the bathroom one far too often to be reasonable.

[Both laugh.]

 **LB:** But yeah, for me my life as Ladybug pretty much always is priority one. I like having fun and having friends, but I need to be responsible.

 **CN:** Being Chat Noir is actually super irresponsible for me. I have a lot of responsibilities as a civilian that _should_ come first, and sometimes I still feel guilty, but being here is about the safety of Paris, and that's important.

 **MR:** And what do you think of the speculation on your relationships and your identities?

 **CN:** [He laughs.] They're all wrong about me, that's for sure.

 **LB:** It tends to stray more towards inaccuracy. I mean, be creative! It's great to see fans of us drawing art, and we do see it sometimes in our lurking!

 **CN:** We have some really talented fans out there. Some of the content gets weird and uncomfortable for us, of course, and if you are one of those creators, please take a step back and look at what you're doing with your life.

 **LB:** The latest Internet fires we've already talked about, of course, but we really kind of appreciate that there is a huge community online that supports us.

 **CN:** That's really important.

[...]

 **MR:** Has someone you knew personally gotten akumatized?

 **LB:** Of course. I disassociate myself from a lot of those fights. The akumas aren't really the person, just a manipulated shell of them courtesy of Hawk Moth.

 **CN:** No matter your personal connection with any akuma, keep in mind that the victim is just that - completely subject to Hawk Moth. He's the villain here, no matter how betrayed you might feel, just remember that.

 **MR:** Thank you both for taking time from your lives to be here.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are very honest in this interview, from their faults to their successes. They're astonishingly honest for a duo that has to hide their identities from everyone, and for their young age, the two of them are mature. Both know when to have fun - but Ladybug and Chat Noir have chosen to be honest and serious here, and that vulnerability shows. Ladybug and Chat Noir are everyday citizens, somewhere among us. It's easy to forget that when we hear about the Akuma Battle of the Week on TV, but Ladybug and Chat Noir never fail to remind us that they are, in fact, people with lives somewhere in Paris.

***

# Trending Now on Tumblr

  1. ## Ladynoir




#parisian superheroes #ladybug fr #chat noir fr

  1. ## Game of Thrones




#got #jon snow #gotedit

  1. ## Drake




#hotline bling #rap #hip-hop

  1. ## Haylor




#harry styles #taylor swift #hayloredits

  1. ## LGBTQ+




#gay #lesbian #trans

***

**_Explore #Ladynoir on Tumblr_ **

**chatbug**

that interview said platonic ladynoir rights!

#ladynoir #parisian superheroes #ladybug fr #chat noir fr

**ladybuggs**

where's the uncensored version cowards I want to hear ladybug curse

#ladynoir #for more notes #ladynoir interview #ladybug fr

**lbandcn**

[GIF from the interview videos. Ladybug, via captions, is saying "I don't know how to feel about the fact that there are people out there writing fanfiction about me, about the two of us, and most of all they're starting to bring Adrien Agreste into it too." Adrien, in his interview, is captioned as saying, "Honestly? I've admired her from the beginning, but I think she's uncomfortable with people shipping her in general, so I don't know. Besides, we don't really know each other that well, and for me one of the most important components of a relationship is a strong basis to build on."]

→ parallels: ladybug vs adrien, interviewed

_credit: www.thisisfakeweb.com_

#ladynoir #(for more notes) #ladybug fr #adrien agreste #my edits #ladrien #i guess this is more anti but whatever i'm tired of tagging

***

 **Ladynoir** is trending in France

 **#1 ladynoir stan** @superheroinefr

that interview said **ladynoir** shippers actually do have rights

 **aurore deserved better** @stormyweather

hate that it’s being called the **ladynoir** interview,,, bitch please both of them were holding back

 **𝕝𝕒𝕕𝕪𝕟𝕠𝕚𝕣 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣** @ladycat

ok but where is the uncensored version of the **ladynoir** interview??? definitely exists

 **ladrien's #1 fan** @aaaaadrien

Adrien interviewed with the same news source Ladybug and Chat did. Both reporters wrote similar things about the person/people they interviewed.

[Two images, with text in the iPhone notes app that's often used for these sorts of things. The first says, "We all tend to forget that celebrities are real people - but Adrien Agreste is always astonishingly real in a world of glittering clothes and makeup. -Adeline Lachance, 'Adrien Agreste: Fashion, Akumas, and the Art of Being Saved'" The second says, "Ladybug and Chat Noir are everyday citizens, somewhere among us. It's easy to forget that when we hear about the Akuma Battle of the Week on TV, but Ladybug and Chat Noir never fail to remind us that they are, in fact, people with lives somewhere in Paris. -Mathieu Roussel, 'Ladybug and Chat Noir: Responsibility and What It Means to Be a Hero'"

***

2116 works in  Parisian Superhero RPF 

← Previous **1** 2 3 4 5 6…102 103 104 105 106 Next →

***

After the interviews come out, the Ladynoir versus Ladrien "ship war" rages _even harder,_ but a new player enters the field.

People who go "hey, let's put them all together."

(Technically, the people who say "screw shipping" become larger in number, but they've been around for a while.)

And that's just weird. Seeing himself shipped with, well, himself.

***

"Hey, Ladybug," he asks, "have you ever read any fanfiction before? Like, about us."

She blushes, which is enough of an answer, but says yes anyways. "I picked it up recently, around the time of the interview. Like, I think after we did it, but before it was released.

"I think I need to stop, actually," he says. "Stop doing this whole fanfiction thing. It's doing me more harm than good right now, and I can't laugh at it anymore. I'll never tell them to stop writing, but sometimes I'll get too caught up in a story, and then the realization will hit me that it's _me and you_ , not original characters, just perceptions based on the filters we put on ourselves."

"That's why I didn't, for a long time. It was weird - it's us, but not us. Like, it's great. I won't stop them from creating."

"Me neither. It's great that there's a community out there, but I'm...not going to do it anymore. I don't want to be a part of it."

***

Hello, m0nsieurchat! v

**My Dashboard**

Dashboard **Profile** Preferences Skins Works (0) Drafts (0) Series (0)

Bookmarks (13) Collections (1) Inbox (0) Statistics History Subscriptions

Sign-Ups (0) Assignments (0) Claims (0) Related Works (0) Gifts (1)

**m0nsieurchat**

[Post New] [Edit Works] [Subscribe] [Invitations]

M/Zero

My Psueds:

m0nsieurchat

I joined on:

2015-10-15

I live in:

Somewhere, France

Bio

M or Zero, he/him, I read fic about Parisian superheroes because I have no life and I don't think I'm quite talented enough to write it.

Icon is Chat Noir.

[Edit My Works] [Edit My Profile] [Set My Preferences] [Manage My Pseuds] [ **Delete My Account** ]

archiveofourown.org says:

This action will permanently delete your account. Are you sure?

 ~~Cancel~~ **Ok**

**Author's Note:**

> [ Join the ML Fanfiction Discord!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
